


Vigil

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: Vigil And Silence [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Coma, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene deals with the aftermath when Sam is severely injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

The small room is filled with the sound of the thump and whoosh of the breathing machine and the beep, beep of the heart monitor. They're the only indications Gene has that Sam's still alive. And he hates them both. He's lost count of how long he's been sitting next to the bed now. He just knows that it's way past time for the little bastard to get up and start whining and basically getting on Gene's nerves. But he isn't. Sam's just lying there, what little of him that isn't bandaged up looking too pale next to the bleached white of the hospital sheets.

Gene didn't understand or remember half of what the twonk doctors had said but one thing had stuck in his head, kept replaying over and over, like one of Sam's tapes.

_"I'm sorry Mr Hunt, but we don't know if Sam will ever wake up. His injuries are too severe. We've done all we can for him but it's not looking good. All we can do now is wait."_

He had raged at them but in the end it was all useless. There wasn't anything else they could do. It was all up to Sam now.

So he spent his days when he wasn't needed at the station, sitting in the uncomfortable chair close to his Sam's bedside, talking, ordering and finally pleading with the unconscious man.

-

"You stupid git. Typical Tyler to get yourself in this kind of mess. You shoulda listened to me for once. I told you to wait but no, you had to go charging in. Stupid git. Now look at you. You owe me a round at The Arms. No, make that several rounds, to make up for this. So hurry up and wake up. I'm parched."

-

"Wake up Tyler. That's an order. Listen to your DCI for once."

-

"Don't you dare die on me Tyler. I'll have your balls if you do. Just bloody wake up now yeah? You been lying around too long. There's work to do, crims to catch so come on, up and at 'em."

-

"Who am I going to thump now? Who's going to keep the team out of trouble if you go and leave?"

-

"Bleedin' 'eck Sam, stop being a layabout and get up. If you don't get up soon I'll have to promote Ray to DI and where would that leave you then eh?"

-

"Oi, sleepin' beauty, wakey wakey! A-Division is going to hell in a handbasket without you there with your rules and paperwork and shit. We need you to keep us in line."

-

"I had it all planned out Sammy-boy, I'd wait a few more weeks, then I was goin' to ask you out for dinner, you know, a date like, with good food and summat to drink, and we'd have a good time, and then we could head over to your place, for more drinks and then, then, well, if you were bladdered enough, maybe I'd get lucky..."

-

"Sam, Sammy, come on. The team miss you, even Ray. You can't leave us. Not like this."

-

"You know that the Gene Genie doesn't do begging, but Sam, I'm begging you now. Just, open your eyes, move a finger, anything. Just show me that you're there, that you're going to wake up soon. Please Sam..."

-

"You can't die Sam. I-, there's so much I have to tell you, I-, Sammy-boy, wake up. I need you, I miss you. Don't leave me like this."

\--

He knows it's probably time for him to let go now. But he can't bring himself to say goodbye, to just walk away. In the short time Sam's been around, he's become his heart and soul, his moral compass. He doesn't know what he's going to do without the daft pain in the arse to point him in the right direction.

Maybe, maybe he'll stay for just a little longer. Just in case Sam decides to finally wake up. Wouldn't do for the little bugger to wake up alone.

-Fin-


End file.
